


Sun and Moon

by Ravenclaw20



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU world, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Lunar, M/M, Multi, Other, Prince Changbin, character resurrection, im sorry honestly its 2am, main character sacrifice, moon influence, non stray kids universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw20/pseuds/Ravenclaw20
Summary: Your father told you stories of the Lunar peoples, ancient sea folk made in the moon light and able to walk the earth at night. You never believed him until one lay before you- dying. Will you fulfill your prophecy and kill him to save the town? Or will you save the Lunar Prince.





	Sun and Moon

When your father told you stories of the Lunar people you never believed him. Sea people made from the light of the moon- the very notion of it was absurd. Yet there he was. In your hands. And dying. **  
**

“Quickly, plunge the knife into him!”

“No! Let the sun come and burn him!”

The crowd cheers and scream from the barriers. How you alone were able to cross unto his vessel you had no idea. And now, you were in conflict with what to do. The Lunar people were sea folk, yet the could live above water, eating and breathing as humans did. At night they were at their strongest, bathed in the light of the being that created them. They dwelled under the seas during the day purely out of habit and came to the surface at night living and acting as human as they looked. In the moonlight they were invincible, living for obscene years unable to die or age– at least that’s how the legends go.

The dagger glints golden in as the first rays of the sun caress the horizon.

“Please,” a soft whisper comes from in front of you.

His eyes are pleading, his breath faltering, much like your resolve. You’ve trained for this since you were a child. The whole town ensuring you would be ready to kill the prince of the moon people that pillaged your seas for a milenia. Yet your father, though mad in the eyes of all, always made sure you knew the importance of the Lunar people.

_“Remember young one, killing a man is something you cannot undo, let alone the Prince of such powerful people. When the time comes, the decision must truly be yours.”_

“Kill him Y/N!” a voice pierces through your memories. You look up to see your sister amongst the crowd, a nasty sneer present as she looks on from the harbour.

Silent tears stream down your face. You had two options, either you release his chains and allow him to return to the water and face the wrath of your people, or you kill him and protect your village’s assets.

_“The Lunar Prince. He’s said to be born under the longest Lunar eclipse to happen in history you know?”_

_“Do you know him Papa?”_

_“No young one, but you do.”_

_“Me?”_

His chocolate coloured eyes meet yours once more, pained and pleading. Eyes you grew up with. Your father was the holder of the secrets of the sea, and he only ever shared the Lunar people’s story with you. He told you how to find them, how to treat them, all their etiquette and languages. It was destined, according to the town witch, that you were the one to kill the beating heart of the Lunar people. The Lunar Prince. But your father always saw the prophecy differently. He thought you would know how to save them.

The first lashes of daylight smear his flawless skin into a melted line. He groans long and low, almost growling against his chains in pain. All you had to do was finish him to end his suffering and that of your people.

“Say…” he cuts off, spurts of water dripping from his lips.

“What?”

“Say… name.”

You hiccup violently as the wind picks up, the red of dawn crowning the crowd in a flame of death and hatred. Your father had known. He knew the moment you came home with the promised dagger, he knew the day you climbed the fence in your sleep to play with a child on the beach. Your father knew this moment would come and so he taught you his most important lesson just before he was taken away from you forever.

_“The importance of a name should not be taken lightly Y/N.”_

_“Why not Papa? It’s just a name.”_

_“Ah, but names hold power, and there is no name stronger than that of the Lunar Prince.”_

_The door splinters under the pressure of the towns mens boots. Fires and pitchforks can be seen out the windows. You begin screaming in fear running to your father’s hold._

_“Oi that’s him the moonwalker!”_

_“Papa?!”_

_“Remember young one-” he pulls away to meet your eyes” - when the moon and sun reside in the sky swim to them and say the name! Say it and save them all!”_

_You screamed, fighting the bony arms of your sister, to get to your father as he’s wretched away. You fought through the crowd, as they dragged him to the town square, screaming as hard as you could. You met they eyes of the boy by the shore, as he tore through the crowd towards you. Though you were both young, you felt the strength in his grip as he shielded you from the inferno that was your father._

_Even as you tried to block the screams of the crowd, you could hear him screaming still._

_“Save them all!”_

“Please!” his bloodied hand touches yours, rays of orange bursting across the deck inching closer to where you both stood. You look up to the cloudless sky, in the east there rose the inferno that would kill him, and in the west the moon from which he was born.

You take a deep breath. You know what you will do.

“I always thought it was you or us.” You raise the dagger, watching his shoulders sag in shock and betrayal. “The sun or the moon, one can only live if the other dies.”

His eyes squeeze shut, another lash of yellow light wafting across his shins. Your heart pounds in your ears. Memories of you  and the boy cross your mind with each beat.

_Playing with the boy at night._

Thump thump.  The jewels of the dagger glint.

_Swimming in the lagoon as his parents smile from the water._

Thump thump. The wind blows his dark hair out of his face, his eyes opening to meet yours.

_His lips when he first confessed his true feelings for you._

Thump.

_“I’ve never loved anyone before…”_

You lower the knife swiftly and with as much strength as you can muster.

Thump.

_“Only you know my true name…”_

Thump.

The sound of his screams are painful and you can barely see as the sun burns your gaze.

_“How do I save him Papa?”_

_“To save him is quite tricky you see, first you must kill him in the light, that prophecy is true…”_

_“To save him I kill him?”_

_“Yes, once you kill him he will return to the water, where he should be.”_

You watch his body melt in the light, just as your father said, his form free from the chains that held him for months until this day.

_“But you must be quick, before the sun fully rises and the moon fully sets, this is where you save him.”_

_“But how Papa?”_

Thump thump.

You lean down and grab the slowing muscle in your hands. The heart of the sea. The heart of a King, the leader of a people rest in your hands. You made this choice the moment you saw him that night on the shore.

_“You knew it was me!” A shrill screech leaves you as you pound on his chest. “You knew so what are you doing back here!”_

_“I came for you!”_

_“Go!” You push him away, taking two steps for distance as well. “Don’t come back here!”_

_“I’ve never loved anyone as I love you!”_

_“I said return to the seas where you’re safe you fool!” You hold back tears, refusing to cry now. You would be firm about this._

_“I’m not safe unless you come with me!” He juts out a stubborn jaw, knowing you wouldn’t stand for his defiance._

_“Please,” you plead, “return to the seas, forget me.”_

_“At least let me give you a gift!”_

_“You must return,” you sigh, “return and never come back to me.”_

_He smiles, and though your resolve remains strong, your knees grow weak. With three strides he closes the gap between you. A slim teenage hand grips your waist, strong and sure. You try to imagine what he will look like when he’s older and filled into his body. You imagine a life of happiness, one without you._

_“My gift to you is my name.”_

Another tear leaves you as you take a deep breath raising his heart above your head. The towns people cheer at your victory. Men smash beer bottles, women and children dance along the harbour.  Little do they know you’re not finished.

“I’ve never loved anyone as I love you,” you whisper to yourself.

With another deep breath you run and dive off the side of the wreckage, the depths blocking the gasps and screams from above. You knew all along. Your father told you so many times the tales of how to save the Lunar prince. Your lungs burn desperate for air, but you hold the slow beating pulse in your hands. You watch as it begins to glow a faint blue, until it became a beacon lighting your path. As soon as your feet touch the sand a pulse of energy explodes from the heart, rippling all across the seas. You focus, drawing on every memory of the moon boy who stole your own heart.

“Only a name can save them all,” you think.

In the darkness you watch as slowly light, glowing forms begin to make way through the murky deep. They glow brightly, much like the beacon you hold before you. As if in synch they begin to circle you, spinning faster and faster until all that surrounds you is light. The heart loosens in your grip but you hold it tight as you complete your thought.

“By the power of the Moon, and the force of the Sun, I save these people and bring back their King, and his name is…”

The heart in your hand drifts into mass of light, you panic, but continue as the last remnants of air leave your lungs. You think of his strong arms, of his sweet smile and almost glimpse the dark hair and chocolate eyes that soothed you on land. Tendrils of black crowd the bright iridescence that surrounds you, your last word drifting from your lips as your own light begins to leave your body.

“Changbin.”

___

Death, much like your father’s stories was unlike how you imagined. Death was warm to you, much like the caress of the man you loved. It was strong in its hold on you, unrelenting and dark to some, yet for you Death was kind, bright and passionate. In his grasp you smile at the most comforting words.

_“My love, you’ve saved us all and now you shall be with me forever.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this Lunar people brainchild of mine! You can find me on tumblr @hwarang-my-loves. feel free to come and drop a golden dagger any time (though i prefer cheesecake for my work)


End file.
